First Off
by Chloe Grey
Summary: James first sees Lily, Lily first sees James. Ah, fate itself spawned from that point on. Oneshot, JamesLily.


**A/N: I had this wonderful idea, and then got writters block on the third sentence. But I kept going, and I think it gets better as it progresses. I have no idea why it's called "First Off", I just couldn't think of anything. Picking titles is aggrivating most of the time. **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But I'd buy Sirius Black if I could.

First Off

The swish of a tiny intake of breath was all it took for him to lose concentration completely.

James looked away from the face of Sirius Black, a boy he had met on the Hogwarts Express, seeking the source of the noise. His eyes followed the petite figure who had been standing just behind him as she climbed the few steps up to the Sorting Hat, her flaming hair flowing in her wake. Sirius continued his epic - something to do with a Chocolate Frog and his brother's knickers – apparently not noticing James's lack of attention.

The girl turned and sat on the tiny stool, brushing a scarlet strand out of her eyes, and James finally saw her face. The gorgeous, pale, slightly freckled features clouded his mind instantly; it was as if this were the only face he had ever seen. If the eleven-year old James had ever believed in love at first sight, now had to be the worst case he'd ever gotten. She looked nervous, hesitant, and a little shocked – like she still hadn't grown used to the idea of being here. James knew how that felt; although his mother had told him many stories about the magnificent halls of Hogwarts, nothing could have prepared him for the beauty of the castle.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat after a moment of contemplation. The girl – James hadn't heard her name, thanks of Sirius – looked surprised, but in no way disappointed.

James joined in as the Gryffindor table clapped and whistled excitedly while the striking red headed girl sat next to another first year girl with short black hair. She blushed at the applause, and smiled at something the girl sitting next to her whispered.

Yes, James would definitely need to learn her name.

* * *

Lily Evans was a sensible girl – the last person anyone would look at and think '_she's a __**witch**__'. _And yet, here she was, surrounded by teenagers with pointed hats and wands. Two redheaded twins were pointing theirs at an empty plate, muttering a charm of some kind. A clever looking boy with sandy hair had just taken a seat at the Gryffindor table when she heard her name.

"Evans, Lily."

With a single, fleeting look at her feet, Lily took a deep breath, and held it in as she climbed what seemed like an endless four stairs. Once she was seated, a stern-looking professor placed one of the most tattered hats Lily had ever layed eyes upon on her head. Her sister probably would have screamed, but Lily sat still…. She'd heard about the four Houses on the train. She would probably be in Ravenclaw, being that she was relatively nerdy, but Gryffindor didn't sound too bad. Lily was contemplating all of this when a voice echoed inside her head.

"_Hah, having trouble deciding are we? Not to worry, that's my job!_" Momentarily stunned, until she remembered the hat, and that it certainly _was_ it's job, not her own, Lily took in another gulp of air. And let it out. A hat was talking to her, _a hat._

Lily still couldn't believe any of this. And everyone was staring at her. One black haired boy wearing glasses was eyeing her very intensely – that, alone, was creepy.

The hat, however, continued talking to itself. Lily felt as if her brain were being stretched out and read cover to cover. She should have felt violated, and rightfully so, but her nerves where getting the best of her. After what seemed like hours, the Hat bellowed 'Gryffindor' into the oncoming silence.

Gryffindor? Lily didn't consider herself very brave, and she didn't have many good friends – although she was indeed quite loyal to the latter. However, from what she had heard, being a Gryffindor was nothing to complain about. The table farthest to her left clapped loudly, particularly the bespectacled boy, and Lily scurried off to sit by the girl called Alice.

"James Potter is staring at you," Alice whispered.


End file.
